


亮橫：香蕉牛奶

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: バナナジュース=佔有慾之歌
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 10





	亮橫：香蕉牛奶

橫山拉開保母車的門就看到錦戶端坐在車裡。

「你幹嘛？」

錦戶咧開嘴笑，笑了好一陣子見橫山不上車，只好狀似無辜的看著他說：「想跟你一起回去。」

「你到底在搞什麼啊。」雖然這麼說著，但還是坐上車子。

平時演唱會結束就第一個回家的錦戶不搭自己的保母車回去，反而來跟他擠一台，不用想也知道又要鬧出什麼來折騰自己。橫山沒有說話，倒是身邊的錦戶居然忍得不住不跟他嘰嘰喳喳聊些什麼。

等到車開到橫山家，錦戶跟著橫山一起下車，前方的人回頭瞅了他一眼，不為所動的跟著橫山到家門口，門一打開就貼著橫山的後背進門，還急匆匆的越過橫山往屋子裡走。

「喂，上廁所要坐著上。」以為錦戶是內急的橫山這樣喊了，才發現錦戶的目標是他的臥房。默默的盯著錦戶的方向，橫山把拖下來的大衣掛到衣帽架上，人就走出來。

把背包丟在房裡的錦戶跟著橫山在客廳隨意坐下，雙腳都踩在沙發上，「接下來要幹嘛？」

「什麼要幹嘛？不是你跟著我回來的嗎？」橫山打開電視隨意轉台。

「你要看電視嗎？」

「隨便看一下。」

轉到體育節目停下來，橫山起身，「喝啤酒嗎？」

錦戶點頭，橫山進去廚房又出來，把其中一瓶啤酒擺在桌上，自己開了一瓶坐回沙發喝起來。

「……幹嘛？」

橫山斜斜的看了錦戶，被看的人也不說話，看了一會兒橫山放棄，默默的把桌上的啤酒打開。錦戶持續不動作，橫山只好把桌上的啤酒拿起來遞給他，他才滿意的接下。

橫山注意力回到電視上，沒有問錦戶為什麼跟自己回家，雖然等待錦戶說出來的期間一顆心七上八下的吊著，但他就是不問出口，總覺得答案應該會讓他很為難，所以像隻鴕鳥一樣迴避問題，延長知道真相前的期間。

等到啤酒喝了兩三罐，球賽也都看完後，橫山關掉電視站起來，錦戶一臉期待地問：「要睡了？」

「不，我要去打電動。」看見錦戶開心得花都飛出來的樣子，他壞心眼的這樣回了。

「什麼？！不要啦！都這麼晚了！早點睡對身體好！」

憋了整晚的錦戶終於受不了大吼大叫，橫山笑出來，錦戶才發現自己被戲弄。

「這麼晚了不要喊得這麼大聲啊。」笑得很大聲的橫山完全沒有說服力，錦戶扭頭就往臥室前進。

「哇！你幹什麼？」橫山慢慢踱步回房，一進去就看見脫得精光的錦戶正試圖套進他黃色的戰隊裝。

錦戶拉上連身服拉鍊，從他的背包裡拿出一件褶好的黑色衣物遞給他。看見那件衣服的質料的橫山默默的把他抖開，一件大尺碼的細肩帶黑色洋裝就這樣出現在眼前。

橫山沉默，錦戶無聲地燦笑。

「睡了。」橫山把衣服丟回給錦戶，默默的往衣櫃前移動。

「不要啦，你穿啦。」錦戶一把抓住他。

「為什麼我要穿女裝啊！」橫山抗議。

「因為我想看嘛！我想看！」錦戶依舊抓著橫山不放，橫山掙扎著往衣櫃移動想換上自己的睡衣。

「為什麼因為你想看我就得穿啊！」

「因為我想看！」

「不要！」

「穿啦！你穿啦！」

「我拒絕！」

橫山在房內拖行著糾纏他的錦戶，兩人吵吵鬧鬧的爭執著，最後敵不過錦戶的蠻橫堅持，橫山倒在地板上喘氣，對他投降道：「我穿就是了。」

錦戶迅速放開橫山，撿起落在地上的衣服重新遞過去。橫山接過後進入浴室，沒一會從浴室傳來他高亢的笑聲。

「這個不行！這個絕對不行啊！」

「什麼什麼？讓我看！」

「不行啊！這個樣子不行。」

「讓我看一下啦！」

橫山把門打開，穿著膝上十公分、領口有蕾絲、內襯是絲綢狀的薄紗裙走出來。

「這樣不是很好嗎！」

「這個樣子太糟糕了。」

「不是很好嗎？」

「不不不，這根本是醜八怪。」看見錦戶眼神都亮起來，橫山摸著自己的二頭肌跟腿毛。 

「可以啦，這樣很有男人味啊。」 

錦戶不斷說著ええねん，拉著橫山的手腕到床邊。 

他一直想看橫山這麼穿很久了，自從他在夢裡見過一次導致隔天錄影魂不守舍之後，就一直想讓白皮膚的橫山這麼穿。 紗網布下若隱若現的透出白皙的胸膛跟大腿，看起來十分惹人遐想。 

_**悶々なモーニング 寝不足の原因** _

_**昨夜みた夢のせいさ** _

_**大胆なドレス 覗く白い肌** _

_**みんな虜にしてイケナイ美人さハニー！！** _

「喂，你的眼神，很危險啊。」

橫山習慣性的把手放到另一側的肩膀上擋住自己的胸口。 

「我都穿成這樣了，你這什麼樣子？」伸出食指戳了錦戶的戰隊服。 

「欸？不好嗎？」他低頭檢視。 

「平時就穿這個了，很無趣耶！」

「有什麽關係，我就想這樣穿啊。」 

「你也考慮一下我的狀態。」

「就是考慮過了才這麼穿。」 

「說什麼傻話。」

張開嘴似乎想辯解什麼的錦戶飛快閉上嘴巴，抓住橫山的上臂把人推倒，順勢跨坐在他身上。 

「幹嘛？」

橫山因電影角色燙得微卷的瀏海少了髮膠造型，在錦戶剛剛粗魯的動作下飛起來軟軟的蓋住眼睛，他陷在床鋪裡，透過髮絲間的縫隙看著錦戶。 

錦戶的眼睛裡寫滿期待：「該怎麼做才好？」 

「普通的來不是很好嗎？」 

「不要。」錦戶咬著下唇，笑得十分邪惡。 

「真是的……你想怎麼做就怎麼做吧。」 

「不問一下嗎？問我一下啦！」

「もう……どんなんほしいの？」 

「你想怎麼做？」

「你好麻煩啊……說到底這身衣服不能換一下嗎？很沒情調欸。」 

「只有這個不能退讓。」

「那就做點什麼讓我進入狀態啊。」

錦戶撥開擋住橫山眼睛的瀏海，手掌放在頰側用拇指緩緩的撫摸他的眼角眉尾，深邃的雙眼掃視過五官後盯住對方淺色的眼睛，濃密的睫毛扇啊扇，給了橫山一個眨眼。 

明明挑起這個話題的是橫山，耳朵卻因為錦戶的舉動迅速變紅，一臉的不知所措。

錦戶的手往下撫摸對方的下半身，調笑著：「不是變得很有精神了嗎？」 

橫山微微垂下眼避開眼神接觸，「我好歹也是個男人，這樣摸誰都會站起來。」

「什麼啊這種說法……看我的眼睛啦！」

橫山看了他一眼又把目光移開，錦戶不滿的嚷嚷：「もっと俺だけを見ろよ！」

得不到橫山回應的錦戶開始抱怨：「你都這樣，連新電話號碼都不告訴我，在福岡的時候就是想你吃飯啊。」

「明明有約ヤス、大倉跟村上君，マル跟すばる也老是跟你一起吃飯，我的對手這麼多，你都不對我好一點！」

「你在說什麼啊。」橫山安撫似的摸上錦戶擺在他身側的手。

錦戶掙脫他的手，身體前傾將頭靠在橫山的肩膀與脖子間，悶聲道：「マル總是找機會親你，大倉跟すばる也總是黏著你打電動，每次選情人都選ヤス，更別說村上君在你心中的地位，還有其他很多很多……大家都很依賴及信賴年長的你，你的溫柔都分給大家了，我都要一直跟別人爭取你的注意力，永無止盡……可是我不想輸。」

叨叨絮絮的把不滿跟不安一口氣吐出來，錦戶將頭埋著不肯抬起來。

_**退屈なウィークデイ 再上映(リバイバル)のウィンクで** _

_**元気♂になっちゃうのしょっちゅうで** _

_**レースは過酷です ライバルは無数** _

_**サバイバルに挑むんだ！ 負けてたまるか！！** _

雖然橫山想說マル最近已經放棄他轉移目標到大倉那，也想說大倉找他玩遊戲只是因為缺隊員組隊，很多話在他心裡彎彎繞繞，反覆思量後仍是沒有說出口。他預見錦戶會提出一大堆理由來反駁，最後搞得像是自己做錯了的氣氛。

橫山面對錦戶總是有些手足無措，把人放得近了怕被他粗暴的言語刺傷，捧在懷裡怕摔碎了，保持距離又禁不起對方可憐兮兮的撒嬌，拿捏不準距離所以只好若即若離，被刺傷時離得遠一些，等他把尖刺收回去露出柔軟的肚子時，再靠近點摸摸他。

明明他才是年長的一方，但好像常常被對方牽著鼻子走，所有情緒隨對方起伏無法冷靜。但他想他是年長的一方，不應該把這些都表現出來，於是都壓在心裡在表面化作沉穩，只剩下又苦又澀的餘味迴盪在胸口。

錦戶犟在自己身上不起來，他只好展現自己大人的一面先破冰，用手輕拍錦戶的腰側問：「你還做不做？」

「做啊……」

「那你起來一下，我這個樣子實在不行，讓我整理一下。」

「不准脫！」聽見橫山的話，錦戶直起身。

「我沒有要脫啦。」看見錦戶的眼神，橫山再三保證，錦戶才勉為其難的讓橫山離開床鋪。

過一會兒橫山從浴室走出來，微捲的頭髮潑濕，瀏海又重新蓋在眼睛上，嘴唇塗了護唇膏看起來晶亮濕潤，雙頰明明沒有上腮紅卻因為難為情所以染上粉紅，腿毛跟腋毛都全部刮除，表情雖然淡漠，但泛紅的皮膚完全出賣他。

雖然不滿橫山把腿毛刮掉，但是其他部分呈現的效果讓錦戶很滿意，一臉開心又害羞，雙眼直直的看著橫山發愣。

橫山站在浴室門口，透過髮間空隙俯視坐在床上的錦戶，一副要讓錦戶看個夠的樣子，但因為錦戶久久沒說話，按耐不住只好率先開口：「どう？」本來硬撐起的氣勢因為害羞開始偷笑完全破功。

**_渋く苦い「ダンディ」 落ち着くかい？_ **

**_「帰国子女」 洒落てるね_ **

**_甘酸っぱい「年下ボーイ」_ **

**_もいいけれど「俺」なんてどうかな…！？_ **

「いい。」

錦戶用低沉的嗓音投出真誠的直球，橫山笑出聲音，用手背擋著臉。

「不要擋著啦！」錦戶走過去粗魯的拍開他的手，橫山又迅速的縮回手擋著，錦戶只好抓著他的手腕不放，另一手把擋住眼睛的頭髮往旁邊撥，兩人拉拉扯扯倒回床上。

「不要一直笑啦，我的稱讚哪裡好笑了啊！」

錦戶被橫山笑得信心全失，雖然他總是仗著橫山讓著他，老提出一些無理取鬧的要求，有時候甚至自我感覺良好的認為自己是特別的，但現在他卻不那麼肯定，望著橫山整個人笑成蝦子，又紅又捲。

「什麼啊，搞得我像傻瓜似的。」

錦戶沮喪的低喃，但是手還是抓著橫山沒有放。

「那是什麼快哭的表情。」橫山笑累了，終於有辦法分神安慰眼前鬧彆扭的人。

「不要把我當笨蛋。」也不要把我當小孩。

「我沒有啊，我都弄成這副樣子了，從浴室出來的時候不吐嘈我，沉默個鬼啊！後來還說什麼いい，這樣我很難接下去欸。」

「為什麼要吐嘈，我們又不是在上節目，這是在取笑我選的衣服沒有品味嗎？」

「不是啦，一個大男人穿這樣很彆扭啊，所以盡可能的把外觀打理的不那麼衝突啊，但你不說點什麼、」

「所以我不是說了好看嘛！」

橫山被吼得安靜下來，褪去的紅潮再度拍上岸。

「你啊……」

他下意識的想伸手擋住臉，發現雙手仍然被錦戶牢牢抓緊。

「所以就說這樣很難接嘛……不過，謝謝啊。」

這聲謝終於挽回錦戶的壞脾氣，「真的嗎？那下次還會穿給我看嗎？」

「還有下次啊？」

「所以是不穿囉！」

「怎麼可能會穿啊！」

「穿啦穿啦你穿啦──！」

「話說回來你做不做啊？」

「我要做但不要岔開話題！」

「你好纏人啊。」

「所以說是我不行嗎？其他人比較好嗎？」 

「不是這個意思啦……」

橫山抽出手，錦戶沒反應過來所以抓空，只好順勢抓住裙襬。

「不要走。」

「我沒有要走。」橫山忍住嘆息，錦戶對上他的事特別容易鑽牛角尖。

_**真・真・真っ直ぐなオモイ 「君」に届くといいな** _

_**独りよがりは承知 正直少し怖くもありますが** _

_**バ・バ・バ・バカなふりして そんなバナナ！？** _

_**下手なジョークと甘い言葉 したためてます** _

他把手放在對方肩上，錦戶像是感應到什麼，把眼睛閉上了，臉上寫滿期待。橫山緊張的抿緊嘴，緩緩的靠近前方的臉龐，感受到橫山呼出來的氣息，錦戶仰起臉。

一個又濕又熱的吻落在嘴角上，橫山自覺做得還不錯，沒想到分開時張眼看到錦戶把欲求跟不滿寫在臉上。

耐不著那種眼神攻勢，橫山又吻了一次，這次好好的將唇瓣與唇瓣貼合，錦戶在橫山即將分離之際追吻回去，含著對方的嘴唇，把舌頭伸進去。

橫山的回應讓他受到鼓勵般的又吻又咬，跨過橫山把人放平坐到上方，對他笑得燦爛。橫山身上又泛起粉紅，大片大片的粉紅斑塊像櫻花，這時候橫山心裡有誰都不重要了，他只想讓他身上綻放出更多花朵，全因他而起，為他盛開。

不管橫山心裡的人是默契絕佳的村上，還是在一起就很安定的すばる，抑或是受到疼愛的ヤス，這些人都無法比過此時此刻，讓橫山穿著妄想中的黑色洋裝，還讓他躺在床上任人擺布的自己。

「幫我脫……」

他低喃請求橫山滿足自己，他希望橫山像他們合作的那首歌一樣把他剝光。

橫山似乎也想到同一句歌詞，臉上盡是忍著不發作的表情，動作惡狠狠的拉下拉鍊把戰隊服往後一褪，配上赤紅的臉頰，有股說不清的曖昧氣氛。

**_大人の味「珈琲」 上品な「紅茶」 可愛い「苺」_ **

**_誰よりもおすすめさ今すぐに_ **

**_ドンセイ エニシング_ **

**_アイ ジャス ウォンチュー トゥ ピール ミー！！_ **

錦戶覆上橫山，吻流連在頰側嘴唇一路往下。橫山摟著錦戶，舔吻對方眼角唇邊令人憐愛的痣，對方向下移動時揉亂那一頭柔軟的髮絲，吻在額頭上。

兩人耳鬢廝磨，錦戶的手探進裙底，直接摸到光滑的大腿根及下半身。

「沒穿內褲？」

「你自己不也是沒穿。」

錦戶臉上一喜的表情太令人討厭，橫山抬起手用上臂遮住臉。

「你連這個都做了啊。」看見光滑的腋下，錦戶忍不住驚訝。

「少囉嗦，就說四不像很討厭了。」

「是嗎？我覺得很有男子氣概啊。」

錦戶取來潤滑液，在手裡捂熱了探進後方，一邊觀察橫山壓抑的表情。

「嗯？痛嗎？」

「……不要，一直說話。」

錦戶聞言多放了一根手指，默默的做著擴張的作業，等覺得差不多後，俯身貼近橫山的耳朵，用刻意壓低的沙啞嗓音說：「要吃香蕉嗎？」

「就說了不要說、啊……」

橫山惱怒的放下手對錦戶多話的行為提出抗議，卻被錦戶趁機而入，手還來不及收回去擋住臉，只好抓著枕頭舒緩被進入的異樣感。他生氣的想這個小鬼一定是故意的，只可惜完全拿他沒轍。

錦戶確實是故意的，因為這樣可以看到橫山全部的表情，還可以聽到難得的呻吟。或許是因為年長的餘裕，橫山對他的任性總是照單全收，就算強勢的主導性事，也只是用溫柔包容他一切的欲望。

他抓緊橫山的大腿根，那媲美牛奶的膚色在他黝黑的手指襯托下顯得十分可口。騰出一隻手撫摸前方受冷落的性器，刻意弄出黏膩的水澤聲，用極盡色情的方法挑撥，興許是受到刺激，橫山的內部更緊窒地包裹著他，就好像要快要隨著那濕熱黏膩的溫度融化。

櫻花在夜裡已經完全綻放，那片櫻花林在黑色紗裙的襯托下，就像晚上用燈光照射的櫻花一樣，粉出血色，有別於白日清楚可見的水嫩，無法窺見全貌仍妖豔異常。

**_「バ・バ・バ・バ・バナナ」と「ミルク」で_ **

**_甘くフレッシュなハッピーデイズ_ **

**_ぼ・ぼ・ぼ・僕の欲望 君の優しさに溶けてみたい_ **

＊

沐浴後的橫山帶著一身水氣回來，趴在床上翻看手機。 

「還不睡嗎？」錦戶側過身，看他在螢幕上點來點去像在檢查什麼，「在找什麼？」

「在看經紀人有沒有傳訊息來。」

橫山沒注意到錦戶異樣的沉默，自顧自的說下去：「今天不是最終場嗎？照理來說應該會有慶功宴或是聚餐吧，怎麼都沒人通知。」

「不用看了，不會有的，因為我已經跟大家說今晚你跟我有約了。」

「大家？」

「團員、工作人員、經紀人。」

橫山突然覺得睡意全消，目瞪口呆的看著錦戶，他能想像得到眼前的人是用多麼粗糙的言語還有強硬的態度，對所有人說出模稜兩可曖昧不明的內容。 

「拜託你做這種事不要把我拖下水啊……等等！那件裙子是怎麼來的？」

「我跟ヤス一起去買的。」

「你讓ヤス跟你一起做了什麼啊？被拍到怎麼辦。」

橫山無力的趴倒在床。 

「好歹也叫經紀人去買啊。」

「可是我想自己挑。」

「你可以在網路上先挑好。」 

「我想摸材質嘛。」

「這種事無所謂啦！」 

「有啦！親自挑……親自挑比較安心啦！」穿在橫山身上的東西，他要保證萬無一失，絕對不假手他人。 

橫山不想再討論這個話題，低頭就給經紀人發訊息。 

「你在幹嘛啦。」覺得不太妙的錦戶問了。 

「問經紀人現在在哪。」 

「你還要去嗎？都幾點了！」 

「慶功宴少了兩個團員說不過去，還是去露面一下。」 

「就說了我跟大家說好了嘛！不用去也可以。」

「你的『說好』讓人很擔心啊。」

錦戶懊惱的倒回床上，｢所以說我很跟其他人比，還是其他人比較重要嗎？｣ 

「你怎麼還在提這個話題。」 

之前錦戶一直糾結他跟其他人事物哪個比較重要的問題，好一陣子沒聽見了，還以為他已經放下了。

「因為你都不回答。」錦戶又擺出被拋棄的小狗的表情，伸手捉住橫山的衣服，「不要去。」

「好啦。」橫山把手機關起來擺到一邊，幫他把棉被腋好：「睡吧。」

「你不可以在我睡著後偷偷去。」

「不會去啦。」

「絕對不可以去。」

「絕對不會去。」

橫山看著錦戶入睡，睡著後的錦戶毫無防備，沒有壞心眼的笑、生氣的皺眉、埋怨的嘴臉，也沒有讓他心慌的、充滿欲望的表情，就像以前那個小小錦戶亮一樣純粹。

他低頭湊近錦戶的臉，數了臉上的痣後，伸手摸了嘴唇上的兩顆小痣。雖然他回答錦戶眼角跟嘴角的痣他都喜歡，但那是錦戶提問方式的問題，其實他更在意的是嘴唇上那兩個小點，說話的時候跟著嘴唇動來動去，讓人非常想咬一口。

橫山隨著想法輕輕的在上面咬了一下，錦戶安然酣眠毫無抵抗，橫山看了一會兒，低聲的笑：「笨蛋。」

雖然他不曾正面過回應誰比較重要的問題，那是因為他已經用全部的行動告訴錦戶，誰才是重要的那一個。如果不是錦戶，他才不會甘心屈居於下，就像錦戶寫的歌詞一樣，不管是咖啡還是紅茶，他最後都是會選擇這個跟笨蛋一樣的香蕉。

這個他從小帶在身邊，寵著教導著帶領著，身在其中卻如此遲鈍的沒有發現箇中意義的笨蛋，他還是再多等他一下好了。

_**バ・バ・バ・バナナの憂鬱です ま・ま・また増えるシミが** _

_**思い通りにいかない 現実(とき)は 待っちゃくれない** _

_**君の本音はそんなバナナ、、、。** _

_**❤抹茶くれない？❤** _

─END─


End file.
